


Now's Our Moment

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Reader-Insert, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what? We don’t need them, Steve! We can be each others’ dates.”</p>
<p>Steve looked a little started. “Be each others’ dates?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now's Our Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from _"All About Us"_ by He is We, which is an amazing song! I always think of Steve for some reason whenever I hear it. This is my first dabble in the Marvel universe. I really want to start trying to write some Stucky too, as well as more reader-inserts, but reader-inserts are always easier to come for me when I first enter a fandom.
> 
> This was based on [this](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/124504873901/xaquaangelx-more-aus-im-a-immortal-who-just) tumblr post! The whole thing kind of ran away from me, and I wrote more than I thought I was going to. Once I started going, I couldn't seem to stop! I hope someone out there enjoys!
> 
> This was self-beta'd. Any mistakes are my own!

“That was rude,” you said conversationally to the guy standing next to you. If you had known that your date was going to end up ditching you for Steve Rogers’ date. You’d even went out with your mom to buy this damn dress, and you’d been proud to find one that fit and looked so good on you! Steve just nodded as he stared down into his drink. “I mean, they didn’t have to say yes to us if they didn’t want to really go, right?”

Steve finally glanced up at you, and his eyes caught your own. A small smile tilted at the edge of his lips. “Yeah,” he finally agreed. “I can see why mine ditched, but I don’t know what yours was thinking. Ashley isn’t near as great as you are.” 

“Aw,” you said as you placed a hand over your heart. “Steve Rogers, that is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” You grinned at him for a few moments before you snapped a finger as a thought occurred to you. “You know what? We don’t need them, Steve! We can be each others’ dates.” 

Steve looked a little started. “Be each others’ dates?” 

“Sure!” you hurried on to say. “I mean, now that our dates are AWOL, we can just be here at Prom together.” He blinked owlishly at you. He probably had always figured Ashley would eventually ditch him and he’d be alone. His best friend Bucky was nowhere to be found, probably off some place with his own date. Well, you didn’t want to leave yet, but you also didn’t want to do this whole stupid thing alone, so Steve would be an amazing standin! Also, he was real nice whenever you had chances to talk to him, and he was an artist or something. You’d heard one of your friends giggling over how many art classes he was taking. 

“You’d want to be my date?” Steve still looked unconvinced. 

“Uh, yeah! You’re amazing too, you know? You’re real nice whenever you talk to someone, and you’re not like the other boys who only wanna look down my dress. Okay, that’s settled. From here on out, we’re at this Prom thing together.” You studied him for a moment to make sure he didn’t look like he was against the idea. It took a moment for it to sink in before he slowly started to smile at you, and then shrugged. 

“You’d be a lot better than Ashley anyway,” he finally said with that smile still on his face. You grinned back at him in response. 

“You wanna dance?” you asked as you jerked a thumb in the direction of the dance floor. The smile quickly dropped of Steve’s face. 

“Can’t,” he told you. “I’m awful at dancing. I’d just step on your feet all the time.” It was your turn to shrug this off this time. You didn’t allow your smile to disappear at all and reached out to grasp the cup of punch from his hands, setting it down on a nearby table. 

“Come on,” you told him. “I’m an amazing dance partner. We’ll make do.” Steve still didn’t look convinced, but he let you take his hand and guide him towards the dance floor. Thank God your older brother was a dance instructor and growing up used to make you dance with him all the time. It made this whole thing so much easier! You grasped Steve’s hands and placed them where they should go, brushing off his apology that he didn’t already know. “No big deal,” you told him as you both got into position and began moving with the music. “My brother was the one who taught me how to dance,” you told him conversationally. “You should have seen me when I first started learning. I was awful!” 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Steve grumbled, but he was following along with the steps and had only stepped on your feet twice now. That wasn’t too bad! He was doing much better than you had done when you first started learning. Your poor brother had been grousing for weeks over how bad you were, but how insistent he was to get you to learn. He had figured if he couldn’t teach you, then he had no business being a dancing instructor in the first place. 

“Maybe,” you told him after a moment and he looked at you in surprise. “Or maybe not,” you went on to say. “My brother was really sore with me after the first week. He used to say I gave him bruises, which I think he was just lying about to try and garner more sympathy.” Steve laughed. “He even limped around the house a few times,” you said more loudly, looking almost offended. “He’s a brat.” 

Steve just grinned at you for a few moments, and you allowed the conversation to die down. The two of you were moving pretty effortlessly now, and he wasn’t even stepping on your toes or anything. From the corner of your eye you could see Ashley and your previous date-- Benny, the asshole-- had abandoned the dance floor. Benny didn’t look all too happy right now, while Ashley had her arms crossed firmly over her chest. They must have fought over the dancing or something. You knew Benny hated dancing with girls who wouldn’t let him put his hands low on their waist, so maybe Ashley had smacked him around a little for trying. 

“We have English together, don’t we?” Steve asked and dragged you back to your own partner. You glanced over at him and quirked a brow. “I just. I don’t remember, but I think we have a class together. You sit in the front in English, right? With Mr. Jones?” 

“Yeah,” you said and blinked in surprise at him. “I didn’t know we had a class together!” 

“You always seem to be focusing in class,” Steve explained, “so I figured you probably hadn’t noticed anyone further back in the room.” 

“I love English,” you explained, “and Mr. Jones is an interesting teacher. He keeps you focused and entertained! I had to move some of my classes around to get him this semester.” 

Steve nodded. “I like him too,” he agreed. You both stopped when the music died down and another song came on. This time it was a slow dance. Steve raised his brows at you. “Want to keep going?” 

“Of course!” you told him. You both rearranged your arms for a more traditional slow dance, and then you kept going with the conversation from before. “So you’ve noticed me in English, huh?” 

Steve’s face flushed a little, though you weren’t sure if it was because of the dancing or your teasing. You’d guide both of you to go sit down after this dance, just in case Steve’s asthma was starting to kick up. “Yeah,” he finally said. “You raise your hand a lot in class. You’re a know-it-all, huh?” He teased you right back, which you were pleased over. At least he wasn’t acting all awkward like he was at first and was warming up to talking to you. 

“I am!” you agreed. “My dad always said that someday I was gonna get in trouble for it. I like to think I know a lot. I read too much, you know?” 

“You like reading?” 

“Oh yeah! It’s a ton of fun. That’s why I like Mr. Jones so much. He assigns a lot of cool reading assignments.” Steve nodded his head like he was in agreement there. You let the conversation die again and just swayed to the music with Steve, his hands on your waist and yours around his neck. Your lips tilted up at the corners. “So what does Steve Rogers do in his free time, huh? It’s a shame we’ve never talked much before now.” 

“You probably already heard I draw a lot,” he said in response. You nodded your head to show him that you had. “That’s mostly what I do.” 

“That, and get into a lot of fights around school?” You arched a brow. Steve flushed a little, but he didn’t bother to deny it. 

“I hate bullies,” he told you. 

“They’re the worst,” you agreed. Steve’s hands tightened their grip around your waist a little and you smiled up at him. He wasn’t too much taller than you-- he was real skinny, and most people laughed that a soft breeze could blow him away-- but you hadn’t ever thought he looked bad. A lot of girls made fun of him and scoffed at him whenever he showed an interest in them, but you’d never had much negative thoughts about him. He was cute! In his own way. Also he was real sweet, since he’d agreed to be your date so you didn’t have to spend the rest of Prom alone. 

The song came to an end and the both of you drifted apart. “You want to take a break from dancing?” you asked him over the sound of the more upbeat song that had just came on. Steve nodded his head. “Come on,” you said and reached out to take his hand, tugging him along after you as you made your way towards the punch bowl. “Hopefully nobody spiked it,” you said once he caught up to walk next to you, though neither of you dropped the other’s hand. 

“I think the principal has been watching it all night,” Steve whispered back as you both passed said Principal. Steve stepped forward and ladled out two cups of punch, handing you one, and you grinned and thanked him. He smiled back before he reached out and took up your hand again, guiding you towards an empty table in the corner. “I’m sorry I can’t dance more than a few songs at a time,” he told you once you both took up a seat next to each other. 

You waved it off. “Oh, it’s no problem. I’m not one of those types that can dance too much either! I’m not real athletic. I’m more of a bookworm,” you said. Steve smiled, and then took a moment to drink from his cup. You figured you’d do the same, so you raised it to your lips before a hand shot out and took it from you. 

“Let’s go dance,” Benny said from your side. You twisted around to glare up at him and held your hand out for your cup back. He either chose to ignore you, or didn’t notice that you wanted it back. He set it further down the table, and then grabbed your arm and attempted to haul you to your feet. “Come on, (Y/N), god. Some date you are.” 

“Hey! I’m not the one who ditched my date!” you snapped back as you jerked your arm free of his hold. You smoothed your hands over your dress and glared. “You can’t just decide to go be with Ashley and then come back and think I’d be waiting around.” 

“Well, aren’t you? Just passing time with Steve Rogers until I decide you’re worth my time again?” He sneered at Steve, who was just getting to his feet and glaring at Benny. 

“Oh, fuck off,” you told Benny. “Go back and dance with Ashley. She’s your date now, Benny, not me. I’m here with Steve.” Speaking of Steve, he’d just stepped up to stand next to you, narrowed eyes glaring at Benny. 

“She doesn’t want to dance with you,” Steve said firmly. 

“Shut up,” Benny snapped at him. “I’m not talkin’ to you, Rogers. I’m talking to (Y/N). I only agreed to go to this stupid dance with you, ‘cause I thought you’d be easy,” he told you. You raised your brows at him and snorted. “But you’ve been a real bore all night. That’s why I went to dance with Ashley. But it looks like you’re loosening up, so let’s get outta here, huh?” He reached out to take your arm again, but this time it was Steve who stopped him. 

“She already said she doesn’t wanna go anywhere with you,” he repeated again. Benny turned hateful eyes on the blond and sneered. “I think you should go now.” 

“Steve’s right,” you piped up with. “You should go now. I’m not your date anymore, Benny. Fuck off.” 

“I didn’t buy that stupid boutonniere thing for you--” Benny began. You reached down and slid it off your wrist, throwing it at his chest. He looked startled when it smacked him across the face. 

“Here, you want it back? Have it back,” you told him. “I don’t want it. You’re not my date now, Benny, now scram.” 

“You little,” Benny began and took a step forward like he was going to hit you. Steve cut him off a moment later though. 

“If you want to fight, I’ll fight you,” Steve said as he raised his fists up, already ready for a fight. You blinked in astonishment. Benny looked just as startled. “She already told you she wants nothing to do with you.” 

“What’s going on here?” came a voice from behind your group. You twisted around to find Bucky Barnes standing with his own date leaned up against him. Bucky had a smile on, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, which were trained on Benny. “There’s some trouble happening?” 

“No trouble,” you said forcefully as you turned back around to glare at Benny. “Benny here was _just_ leaving.” Benny tore his eyes away from Steve to look at Bucky and then at you. 

“Whatever,” he snapped. “You’re not worth it anyway if you’re not gonna put out.” 

“Fuck off,” you told him cheerfully, and that’s when he finally did. He stalked off back towards where he’d left Ashley, and you shook your head. “What an asshole,” you grumbled and then turned to smile at Steve. “Thanks, Steve.” 

Steve shuffled a bit and shrugged. “It was the right thing to do,” he mumbled. 

“I leave you for twenty minutes,” Bucky said as he stepped forward and slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders, “and you almost get into a Prom fight. What have you been up to?” His eyes went to you and he quirked a brow. “Also, who’s your new date?” 

“Hi,” you said and raised a hand to wave. “I’m  (Y/N), Steve’s _new_ date. Ashley ditched him for my date Benny, so we figured we’d have fun together instead.” 

“Huh,” Bucky said and then ruffled a hand through Steve’s styled hair. It wrecked it completely, but it only made Steve look all the cuter. “Look at you go, pal.” 

“Shuddup, Bucky,” Steve grumbled and ran a hand through his hair to try to save it, but it was definitely a lost cause at this point. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still dancing until Prom was over.” 

“It is over,” Bucky said and glanced around. “Or didn’t you notice that the music had stopped and people were gettin’ ready to leave?” 

“Oh,” Steve mumbled and looked around himself. “I didn’t notice. Shit.” 

You laughed. “I guess we got distracted by stupid drama, huh?” Steve glanced over at you and smiled. “Ah well. Let’s grab our things, huh? Then we can head out together?” You paused a moment to see if that was okay with Steve, who just smiled and nodded. “Cool! Let me go get my coat.” It only took you a few minutes to get back to the old table you’d been at before, and by the time you’d slung it on, Steve and Bucky-- along with his own date-- had caught up to you. 

“Thanks,” Steve told you as you both walked outside together, Bucky and his date lagging behind and chattering to each other. It was almost like you were alone with Steve again. 

“What are you thanking me for?” you asked him. “I should be saying that to you! This was really fun, Steve. Seriously.” You paused a moment and thought over what you wanted to say next. You were just about to open your mouth to suggest doing this again when-- 

“We should, uh, get together again,” Steve said, beating you to the punch. You turned to blink at him owlishly before a grin slowly appeared on your face again. “If you want?” 

“Yeah!” you told him and shoved your hands into your jacket pocket. “Yeah, I’d like that,” you told him. A car honked and you realized it was your brother, waiting for you to get over there. You pulled a hand out to flip him off, before turning back to Steve. “That’s my ride. Thanks for tonight, Steve. It was a lot of fun! And yeah, we should definitely do this together sometime. Uhm, if you have your phone on you I could give you my number?” 

Steve fumbled in his own pockets and pulled his phone out, grinning. “Sure!” he said, and you listed off the numbers for him to enter into his phone. “I’ll text you later.” 

“I look forward to it,” you told him and waited a moment, hands awkwardly at your sides now that you’d drawn them out of your jacket. Should you kiss him? Should you go to your brother’s car and let him text you later? Ah, fuck it. You shouldn’t keep letting Steve do all the work. You stepped forward and placed your hands on either side of his face to make sure he didn’t move to an awkward position. Your lips pressed against his a moment later-- chaste, soft, warm-- and drew away after a few moments. Steve looked like he’d been smacked across the face, but there was definitely delight and happiness there too. “Talk to you later.” 

You waved once you got into your brother’s car, and then he drove away. Steve was still standing there with Bucky and Bucky’s date, waving until the car was out of sight. “That didn’t look like Benny,” your brother said conversationally. 

“That’s because it wasn’t,” you said as you settled into the car, grinning. “That was Steve Rogers.” 

“You hussy! Ditched your first date and found a different boy, huh? I like it. You’re just like I was at your age.” You stuck your tongue out at your brother and he laughed. “Good for you. I told you Benny was bad news.” 

“Yeah, I should have listened to you,” you sighed and shook your head. “It’s too bad no one will accept your geniusness until after you’re dead and gone.” 

“It’s the single worst thing, isn’t it? No one is going to pay me any mind until I’m dead and buried.” Your brother kept prattling on, lamenting his fate, but you got distracted halfway through. You could feel your phone vibrate in your jacket’s pocket, so you fished it out and pressed the button to unlock it. 

_I’m glad Ashley ditched me, honestly. It was a lot more fun once you were my date,_ Steve’s first text said. You grinned as you texted back. 

_Just wait until we go on our second date! I’m sure we’ll have even more fun then,_ you texted back. You burrowed further into your jacket and tucked your face so that your brother wouldn’t see your grin. He’d only tease you more if he did. 

Thank God Benny had been such an asshole! You’d definitely ended up better without him.


End file.
